


The Truth

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	The Truth

When people discover that she and Ray used to be married, the reaction is always the same. It's utterly predictable. How did they end up together? shows on their faces, as much as they try to hide it. They take one look at Ray, with his spiky blond hair, faded blue jeans, and black leather jacket, and one look at her, with her power suits, straight hair, and designer shoes, and they can't keep that expression from crossing their faces.

She knows that Ray usually gets the sympathy. Most people figure she dumped him because he wasn't "good enough" for her. The truth is, she's not that stuck up, not by a long shot. She wears the clothes because she's playing the political game. It's something she and Ray have in common; they both do what they have to in order to get the job done. The truth is that she loves Ray, and it doesn't matter how you dress him up. He's loyal and fierce and everything she could want.

It's Ray who can't accept their differences. The truth is that it really is about having kids, and more. His insecurities drove them apart. Stella couldn't care less about clothes and hair and tastes and habits, but marriage is hard enough without a partner who's afraid that you're going to change, who wants you to walk and talk and dress like you did fifteen years ago.

Stella looks at Ray and his new partner and hopes the Mountie doesn't find out the hard way, because the truth is, she really does want Ray to be happy.


End file.
